


Letter To My Daughter

by misura



Category: Westmark - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura





	Letter To My Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).



_My dear daughter,_ Caroline wrote,

_after the long and careful consideration due such a decision, Dr Torrens and I have decided that there can be no harm in changing our friendship to one where we may address one another as husband and wife, in addition to oldest friend and dearest friend._

"Well, _finally_ ," Mickle said, putting down the paper for a moment.

Theo decided not to point out that he and Mickle, too, had been through a lengthy period of 'long and careful consideration' - in part because the wait had been of Theo's own doing, due to a promise he ought, on reflection, perhaps not to have given quite so rashly.

Instead, he turned his mind to another kind of time. The time it would have taken this letter to reach him and Mickle. The time it would take them to make travel arrangements. The time it would take to reach the small village where Mickle's mother and Doctor Torrens had bought a small cottage.

_We have found two of your friends to help us in making all the necessary preparations. They are enthusiastic, if, on occasion, possibly somewhat overly ambitious, given that this is to be only a modest celebration, and one that will not draw undue attention, or suggest that we are anything other than what we appear to be, which is two people very much in love, intending to share their joy with their friends and acquaintances._

"It is but a matter of scale, I assure you." Las Bombas was beaming. "Please. Leave everything to me."

"To you? Hah. To _me_ , more likely," Musket grumbled, but his eyes were gleaming.

Las Bombas ignored him, as he was wont to do in these situations. "Your points regarding the practicality of having both an ice scupture and a group of Isberian fire-eaters have led me to much pondering. It is hard, you see, to choose. On the one hand, I feel the fire-eaters symbolize the fiery flames of your love; on the other, with a well-made ice sculpture, there is little risk of the roof catching fire, prompting a hasty departure by all guests."

_For completeness's sake, I have already written to Florian, who kindly informed us that he did not think the wedding ought to be considered a matter of state. We live, as you know, no longer within the borders of Westmark, which may be just as well. It means there will be no impediments to your presence, nor to your departure, after._

"Oh, I should like to see anyone try to stop me," Mickle said.

"I wouldn't," Theo said. It was true that he sometimes missed Westmark. On very rare occasions, he even missed Florian, and wished that they might speak with one another one last time, face to face.

At no point was he ever tempted to actually consider returning, though - not because he thought Florian had been wrong to insist Mickle go into exile, but because he knew Florian had been right. No good would come of Mickle and Theo returning to Westmark, even if it was only for a few days. Even if it was for a special occasion like Mickle's mother's wedding.

_The wedding is to take place on May 21st. It is my and Dr Torrens's fondest hope you will be there._

_Your loving mother,  
Caroline_

_P.S. If at all possible, it would please me greatly if you and Theo were to arrive a few days early, so that we may spend some time together. I have recently taken up gardening and have also been learning how to cook, and while I am as of yet only modestly skilled in either, I am steadily improving. By the time of your arrival, I should be more than capable of preparing an entirely and wholly edible meal._

"You underestimate yourself," Torrens said.

Caroline smiled at him fondly. "Say rather: you _over_ estimate my abilities. I find it great fun to learn new skills, but I am under no illusion that I am a quick student. I am an old woman, Doctor."

"As I do hate to repeat myself, I suppose you leave me no choice but to prove to you that while you are most assuredly a woman, you are not, by any stretch of the imagination, an old one. At least," Torrens added, "not any more than I am an old man."

"I will happily agree with that."

Torrens took her hand and kissed it. There were traces of dirt under her nails from when she had worked in the garden, and he realized that in all the years he had known and loved her, he had never once dared imagine either her or himself to have this much happiness.


End file.
